fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Stephanie Plays the Field
Stephanie Plays the Field is episode twenty-two season four of Full House. It originally aired on March 8, 1991. Opening Teaser In the kitchen, while Michelle is having fun with her coloring book, Danny has returned home from a trip at the supermarket, and asks her to help put away the groceries. She hides one of them under her shirt, and tells Danny they're all put up. Unfortunately, he has his shopping list, and could've sworn that he bought a package of chocolate chip cookies (in particular, Chips Ahoy! Selections), and he tells his "Little Princess" that she knows better than to have cookies before dinner, and asks her if she knows where they could've gone. She asks if they're "Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip" as described on the label, and he says they are. They both have a hunch that the "Cookie Monster" took them, but surprise, surprise, the only "Cookie Monster" who could've taken them was Michelle. She knows she's busted, but he still has a little fun with her anyway, reminding her it's just as wrong to hide cookies under her clothing as it is to have them before dinner. Synopsis Danny is the head coach of the Giants, a local little league baseball team. Stephanie has fallen for Brett Davis, a star player from a rival team called the Cubs. That makes Stephanie want to join the Giants, and her surprisingly good pitching makes it easy for her to become a member of the team. However, despite her love for him and her heart going "Brett-Brett, Brett-Brett" just thinking about him, getting Brett to like her seems to be even harder than playing against him, so she and D.J. head upstairs to their room to have a talk about how to do this, and even mentions her roommate doesn't even have a boyfriend yet, despite having more dating/boyfriend experience than her. D.J. explains that she's a "young woman that's playing hard to get", to which Stephanie can only say, "Well, you're doing a pretty good job." In an upcoming game, the Giants are scheduled to play against the Cubs, so Brett tells Stephanie to take it easy and not throw the "Tanner Twister" (a name for Stephanie's pitch dubbed by Rusty, a member of her team) whenever he is at bat, because his father will be at the game videotaping, and Brett does not want his father to see him get outdone by a girl. After Brett hits a home run off of Stephanie, she can't bring herself to throw the rest of the game for Brett. However, after a pep talk from D.J., where she must decide between either Brett hitting the game-winning run, letting her team and herself down, and becoming the goat—or striking him out and letting him down, winning the game, and becoming the hero—the Giants win when Stephanie strikes Brett out for the third and final out in the last inning of the game, thus making her the game's hero. (Final score: Giants 2, Cubs 1.) Fortunately, Brett understands why Stephanie did it, and admits that he should not have asked her to go easy on him at the game. She decides to take him inside to watch sports (as the studio audience applauds). Meanwhile, Becky and Jesse move into the newly renovated attic, complete with a , which is operated via remote control. But four-year-old Michelle does not seem to understand why they want to be alone with the door locked. When she asks to play with Jesse, he plays a quick game of "airplane", and as he flies her out the door, he reminds her that "there's no peanuts, there's no movies, but there's plenty of room for landing outside the door. Thank you for flying Air Katsopolis. Have a nice day." When Michelle asks Joey why Jesse and Becky want to be alone, he, who is trying to do his taxes, tells her that they want to "do their taxes." Quotes Danny: Michelle is so excited. I told her she could be bat boy at the game today. (Michelle arrives in the kitchen wearing a Batman costume) Michelle: Daddy, I’m here. Danny: Michelle, you’re not fighting crime. You’re handing out baseball bats. Michelle: Aw, nuts! (turns to Danny) Can I still wear the cape? Danny: Sure, sweetheart. Trivia Ironically, the Giants are the team in San Francisco, while the Cubs are one of two MLB teams in Chicago. Both teams are in the National League. The , which is in the attic, is named for William Lawrence Murphy, an opera singer who was living in a one-room apartment in San Francisco. One night, he got the idea to convert his bedroom into a parlor, and to make room, he stored his bed, mattress and all, into a folding piece on the wall. Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes